paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dasani
Dasani: The Marine Biologist Pup * Personality: Dasani is very girly, she loves bows, and perfumes and sparkle and glitter and flowers. But she is also not afraid to get down and dirty! Dasani is very loyal but tends to be a little shy, she is closest with Boone, who is like her older brother. * Job: Dasani is a Marine Biologist pup, she works specifically with sea creatures. So she is a bit like a Wildlife Ranger, but with ocean animals. * Breed: Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever * Closest Friends: Boone, Tundra, Mndy, Zuma, Kailey, and Skye. * Love Interest: She does not have one at the moment. * Bio: Dasani was born into a little of 3. She has a sister and a brother. Her brother was a dark red color with a white chest and front paws, he also had darker red ears and bright green eyes. His name is Burr. Her sister was a light redish golden color with only a splash of white on her chest, a tip of white on the bridge of her nose and only her from right paw was white, and the tip of her tail is white. Her name was Fina. Burr, Fina and Dasani were very close with their father Arrow. Arrow was a very playful joking dog, he was dark red. Their mom was a bit more serious and strict but she was also gentle and kind, she has the same fur color as her sister Fina. Her name was Ginger. * Joining The Team: Dasani and her brother and sister were born on a farm. Arrow was the human's hunting dog, while Ginger was a show dog. Arrow took in Burr and trained him as he grew up to be like him, a good hunting dog. Fina was to be a show dog like their mother, for she had a beautiful fur coat. Dasani always felt like the oddball. She was too busy wanting to swim in the lake behind the farm and not hunt with her father and brother, she could never keep her attention and patience on hunting. But she also could not sit still to be a show dog. She always felt that her mother Ginger resented her for not wanting to do hunting or be a show dog. She just wanted to have fun and be a water dog. The farm was not far from Adventure Bay. One day she went with her father and brother as they went hunting near Adventure Bay, Dasani ventured off and stumbled across a brown Labrador Retriever in orange gear, he was swimming in the water saving a small dolphin. Dasani watched in amazement and ran over to him and asked him how he was able to do that. The lab named Zuma introduced her to Ryder and the gang. Once Ryder saw her swimming abilities and how brave she was and how much she knew about the ocean creatures he asked Dasani's family if she could join the Paw Patrol. Her family was very proud of her for finding her calling. They of course agreed. Then Dasani joined the Paw Patrol team. She instantly connected with Zuma, Kailey, Tundra, and Boone. She loves all the Paw Patrol team very much and is so glad she found Zuma that one day. Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Badtotheboone's character